


Lieber Derek...

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: "Я не собирался печатать это письмо, а хотел написать, но мои руки дрожат так сильно, что ты никогда не смог бы его прочитать. Я бы не хотел начинать плакать каждый раз, как только кто-то упоминает твоё имя. И я определённо не хотел чувствовать эту ужасную пустоту, когда тебя не стало. Как будто кто-то ледяной рукой потянулся к моему сердцу, жестоко вырвал его, пару раз крепко сжал и вернул назад с большой зияющей дырой посредине."Дерек умер, и Стайлз видит лишь один выход.





	Lieber Derek...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lieber Derek...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491866) by Fangirk. 



Дорогой Дерек,

Тебя нет уже четыре месяца, и с каждым днём я скучаю по тебе чуть больше, чем в предыдущий. Мой психолог говорит, что я должен писать тебе эти письма. Мне сказали, что это поможет, но я делаю так уже почти два месяца, и мне не становится лучше. Скотт и Лидия не хотят оставить меня в покое, и я понимаю, почему, но с меня хватит. Мне не очень-то помогает, когда за мной повсюду следят и пытаются заботиться. Это не очень-то работает, не правда ли? Несмотря на это, я просыпаюсь каждую ночь с криками, в то время как у меня в голове снова и снова появляются эти кадры.  
Флешбеки, которые никогда не перестанут преследовать меня ночью. Которые я никогда не хотел бы видеть.  
Но если бы их не было, я бы, наверное, чувствовал себя так же паршиво. Этот чёртов порочный круг, из которого я никогда не вырвусь. Знаешь, почему? Ты знаешь? Ты всегда считал, что это неправда. Было даже время, когда я верил тебе. Но сейчас? Теперь я знаю, что ты ошибался.

Я слабак, Дерек.

Хочешь ты услышать это или нет, но это так. Я не собирался печатать это письмо, а хотел написать, но мои руки дрожат так сильно, что ты никогда не смог бы его прочитать. Я бы не хотел начинать плакать каждый раз, как только кто-то упоминает твоё имя. И я определённо не хотел чувствовать эту ужасную пустоту, возникшую, когда тебя не стало. Как будто кто-то ледяной рукой потянулся к моему сердцу, жестоко вырвал его, пару раз крепко сжал и вернул назад с большой зияющей дырой посредине. Ты знал, что случится со мной, если уйдёшь. Но ты никогда не беспокоился об этом раньше, не так ли? Ты всегда делал своё дело.

Возможно, ты удивишься, почему я вдруг решил так много рассказать о своих чувствах, в то время как последние два месяца я писал тебе всё, кроме этого. Это письмо должно стать последним, и я не мог просто написать его как обычно, не объяснив тебе всего. И я уверен, ты спрашиваешь себя, что же я хочу сказать сейчас, когда я так много говорю вокруг да около.  
Ну, вообще-то, я не хочу тебе ничего говорить. Я хочу признаться себе в том, что подавлял последние месяцы, что скрывал в глубине своей души.

Ты мёртв.

Ты, Дерек Хейл, мёртв. Умер, пытаясь спасти меня. Умер, веря, что меня спасли. Но ты не совсем прав. Ты спас меня от стаи альф, но не от меня самого. Я достиг того предела, когда пишут мёртвым людям. Я должен ответить за то, что причинил боль моим друзьям. Каждое моё слово, каждый мой жест — ошибка. И я просто не могу больше так поступать. Я не могу продолжать смотреть, как у отца появляются слёзы в глазах каждый раз, когда у меня снова начинается паническая атака. И я уверен, теперь ты скажешь, что я принесу ему и моим друзьям только больше горя своим уходом. Я это знаю! Но я взвесил все «за» и «против». Папе, Скотту и Лидии будет лучше, если им больше не придётся обо мне заботиться. Может быть, вначале они будут опустошены, но они справятся. Не сомневаюсь. Дерек, всё, что я хочу сказать – это то, что мне жаль. Я недостаточно силен, чтобы наконец принять твою смерть. Я уверен, ты ожидал большего от меня. Прости. Мне так бесконечно жаль.

Я люблю тебя, Хмуроволк. Надеюсь, ты встретишь меня с распростёртыми объятиями и простишь.

С любовью, Стайлз.

***

Он уставился на последние слова Стайлза. Большие капли стекали по его щекам и падали на землю. Письмо медленно опустилось к его ногам. Скотт, упав на колени, всхлипнул и уткнулся головой в грудь своего лучшего друга.

— Пожалуйста, нет, — проскулил он. — Зачем же ты тоже…

Но он не получил ответа. Он не слышал ни сердцебиения, ни дыхания. Скотт поднял голову и посмотрел Стайлзу в лицо. Его родинки выделялись на бледной коже, и на его губах застыла легкая улыбка. Он выглядел абсолютно спокойным.

— Надеюсь, вам лучше там, где вы сейчас находитесь, — прошептал Скотт, глубоко вздохнув. — Передай Дереку привет от меня, — добавил он, прежде чем мягко поднять своего друга и медленно вынести его из дома Хейла.  
На улице пошёл снег, и Скотт поднял голову к небу. Его прошёптанные слова затерялись в холодном ветре, который нежно, но громко гудел по лесу.

Я люблю тебя, брат.


End file.
